Downingtown High School West
Downingtown High School West is a high school located in Downingtown, Pennsylvania. Director Scott Pincus and all his cast members attended the high school at some point, most of them between the years 2013 to 2018. During this timeframe, the school was used as a filming location for many of Scott's films, and several of his films were also shown there as well. It is perhaps best known for its appearance as the U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters in the Bread's Crumbs series. History The school was established in 1874, and at the time was known as Downingtown High School. By 2003, the school was split into a separate building called Downingtown High School West, and so the original building's name was changed to Downingtown High School West, also known as "Downingtown West" or "West" for short. 2013 After graduating middle school, Scott became a freshman at Downingtown West in 2013, as did many of his friends and actors. That year, he took a class called Video Applications, which involved making movies. In September, he shot his first film at the high school, Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt. The film was shot outside the school, and served as a project for Scott's English class. In October, Scott filmed How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods, which was his first assignment for his Video Applications class. The project was viewed in his class in November, and released on YouTube in December. In November, Scott also filmed the final scene of Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution in the building with Russell Parkinson and Sean Fanelli. This marked his first time shooting a film in the school itself. 2014 In January, Scott filmed and released The EdTech Enterprise, which was his entry for the first White House Student Film Festival. He learned of the project through his English class, and shot most of the film inside the school. In February, Scott officially released Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt on his YouTube channel. The same month, he also filmed Oatlympians in the school with Gabe Sagherian. The film served as a project for Gabe's English class, and he showed it to the class several days later. From May to June, Scott filmed The Creepy Guy Returns and The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods, which also served as projects for his Video Applications class. Also in June, Scott worked with Ryan Bowman to make Bread's Crumbs, which was shot at the track on their high school campus. 2015 In January 2015, Scott filmed and released An Aspiration to Excel, his second entry to the White House Student Film Festival. It was shot both inside and outside the high school. The film received an honorable mention in the festival in March, and was shown over the school's morning announcements that month. In May, Scott filmed and released Dr. Troubleshoot, which served as a project for his TV Studio class. Unlike most of the other films he'd made for classes, Dr. Troubleshoot wasn't shown to Scott's class. In early-June, Scott filmed and released Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, which was shot both inside and outside his high school. In November, Scott confirmed amongst his cast members that they would be making a fourth Creepy Guy in the Woods film for their high school graduation project. 2016 In March 2016, Scott and Ryan Bowman filmed Isarus, a project for their German class that they showed to the class in April. From May to June, Scott filmed Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam; like its predecessors, the film was shot both inside and outside the high school. Starting in July, Scott began filming The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, which would serve as his high school graduation project. Two of the film's scenes were also shot in the high school itself. 2017 In February 2017, Scott filmed and released A Fateful Forecast, which served as a project for his Natural Disasters class. It was shot on the green screen in his TV Studio classroom. In April, he filmed The Machine of Munich with several new actors who at the time were juniors at the school. The Machine of Munich served as a project for their German class, and they showed it to the class the same month it was filmed. Also in April, Scott filmed the Student Help Desk Commercial inside the school, and it was shown on the morning announcements several times. In May, Scott filmed The Best of West, a short film that highlights the school and introduces it to the upcoming freshman class. The film was set to be shown to the new freshman class on READY Day, an event that introduces the freshmen to the school. Scott released the project that same month, and on May 23, the eighth graders viewed the film in the high school auditorium. This marked the last time where Scott shot a short film in the school. From May to July, Scott filmed Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, with several scenes in the film taking place inside and outside the building. This was Scott's last film that was shot inside the school. In June 2017, Scott and the majority of his cast members graduated from the school. In November, Scott worked with the cast of The Machine of Munich to create a sequel to the film for their German class, titled The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II. Having graduated by this point, Scott didn't receive a grade on the film, but it was shown to his "old German class" and was well-received. 2018 Scott hoped to show The Battle of Munich: The Machine of Munich III to his friends' German class in May 2018, but due to scheduling conflicts and an extension in production/scriptwriting, he was unable to complete the film sooner. On June 8, the last day of school, Scott and Josh Nedved showed the film to their former German teacher. Films This is a list of films that were shot inside the high school, or outdoors/on the campus. *''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution'' (2013) *''The EdTech Enterprise'' (2014) *''Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt'' (2014) *''Demeter's Oatlympians Endorsement'' (2014) *''Bread's Crumbs'' (2014) *''An Aspiration to Excel'' (2015) *''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo'' (2015) *''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam'' (2016) *''A Fateful Forecast'' (2017) *''The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2017) *''Student Help Desk Commercial'' (2017) *''The Best of West'' (2017) *''Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption (2017) This is a list of films, including some of the ones mentioned above, that were made for a class in high school, or an event related to it. *These projects may not have been filmed in the school itself. *How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2013 - made through Video Applications class) *''The EdTech Enterprise'' (2014 - made through White House Student Film Festival) *''Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt'' (2014 - made through English class) *''Demeter's Oatlympians Endorsement'' (2014 - made through English class) *''The Creepy Guy Returns'' (2014 - made through Video Applications class) *''The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2014 - made through Video Applications class) * An Aspiration to Excel (2015 - made through White House Student Film Festival) *''Dr. Troubleshoot'' (2015 - made through TV Studio class) * Isarus (2016 - made through German class) * The AP Team (2016 - made through AP U.S. History class) *''A Fateful Forecast'' (2017 - made through Natural Disasters class) *''The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2017 - made for high school graduation project) *''The Machine of Munich'' (2017 - made through German class) *''Student Help Desk Commercial'' (2017 - made for morning announcements) *''The Best of West'' (2017 - made for high school READY Day event) *''The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II'' (2017 - made through German class) See Also *Downingtown High School West on Wikipedia Category:Real Locations Category:Filming Locations Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline